Renagades
by thanaerigan
Summary: Poe apprend l'état de Finn, après son combat contre Kylo Ren, et revit sa rencontre avec le rebelle. Se place à la fin du Réveil de la Force.


Bonjour à tous,

Voici un petit truc qui traîne depuis longtemps dans mon pc. Donc je vous le fais partager. C'est une song fic qui s'inscrit à la suite directe du Réveil de la Force. Sachant que à l'époque je n'avais pas vu la suite. La chanson est Renagades de X Ambassador, à écouter en même temps, si vous les souhaitez.

En espérant que cela vous plaise. Bonne Lecture.

**"Renegades"**

Poe descendit de son speeder ; heureux de s'en être sorti vivant. Il enleva son casque sous les bips insistants de BB8. Il secoua ses boucles brunes, souriant devant l'impatience du droïde.

« Oui nous allons le rejoindre. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il commença à avancer sur le tarmac, sous le babillage binaire de son acolyte de métal, lorsqu'il aperçut C-3PO qui venait. Il pensa un instant que le droïde doré devait chercher sa maîtresse, mais le plus grand bavard de la galaxie se posta devant lui et déclara :

« Commander, son Altesse… Pardon la Générale Organa voudrait vous parler. Suivez-moi ! »

Cette convocation l'intrigua. D'ordinaire, la Générale se tenait sur la piste, pour accueillir les hommes et femmes qui avaient combattu, en particulier lors de missions aussi périlleuses que celle-ci. Pourquoi n'y était-elle pas ? Le silence de leur progression fut rapidement troublé par les questions de l'astro-droïde.

« Je ne sais pas BB8. Dis-moi 3PO, tu sais si Finn et Solo sont revenus ? »

Le droïde eut un mouvement d'hésitation, avant de répondre :

« C'est pour cela que la Générale veut vous rencontrer, Commander. »

Sans plus rien ajouter, il reprit sa route vers une destination inconnue du brun, dont l'étonnement fit rapidement place à l'inquiétude. Les bavardages de 6PO étaient légendaires sur la base. Certains, parmi les plus anciens, affirmaient même qu'il était encore plus bavard depuis que R2-D2 était en sommeil, comme s'il voulait compenser le silence de celui qu'il fallait bien nommer, son ami. Alors que le robot doré avançait en silence, l'unité sphérique, aussi perturbée que son pilote par le silence de leur guide ; bipa avec empressement aux côtés de Poe.

« Je ne sais pas. », répondit calmement celui-ci.

Mais loin de se calmer, l'unité B8 reprit son questionnement avec vigueur au fur et à mesure de leur progression. L'accroissement des bips n'eut d'égal que celui de l'affolement qui gagna Poe, lorsqu'il réalisa, que l'intendant de l'ancienne Princesse, au lieu de les conduire vers la salle de commandement, les menait vers les appartements privés de cette dernière. Le pilote n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que l'unité blanche et orange émit une série de sifflements stridents, signe de son impatience autant que de sa panique.

« Ca suffit BB8., jeta-t-il sèchement. Calme-toi ou je te désactive. Je ne sais pas ce que la Générale nous veut. Je ne sais pas où est Finn et je ne sais pas s'il va bien. »

Ce furent des bips de colère qui retentirent alors, aussi bien à destination de Poe que de C-3PO

« Non, je ne prends pas ça à la légère., rétorqua le Black Leader. Je m'inquiète aussi mais ce n'est pas en me harcelant de questions auxquelles je n'ai pas les réponses que tu auras des informations plus vite. Et n'insulte pas ce pauvre 3PO qui n'y est pour rien et se contente d'obéir aux ordres. Et aussi, cesse de nous harceler. »

Les bips se firent déçus et contrit, cette fois.

« Je sais BB8. Mais sois patient, on va le voir bientôt. Et en plus, tu vas nous couler une bielle à t'exister ainsi. Alors calme-toi. On ira voir Finn dès que la Générale nous libèrera. N'est-ce pas 3PO ?

-Bien sûr Commander. La Générale sera ravie de vous conduire auprès de Monsieur Finn après le débriefing. Ah nous voici arrivés. »

L'ouverture automatique de la porte empêcha Poe d'interroger plus avant son guide. Celui-ci entra dans les appartements de sa maîtresse et avança jusqu'à un espace en retrait, beaucoup plus intime que l'immense bureau qui accueillait les visiteurs dans la première partie de la pièce. Avec hésitation, le jeune pilote pénétra dans ces lieux que peu de monde dans la base, avait eu l'occasion de fréquenter. Une question tournait en boucle dans son esprit : Pourquoi la Générale était-elle dans ses appartements plutôt qu'à surveiller les opérations comme à son habitude ? La réponse lui apparut sous la forme d'une tête brune qu'il n'avait jamais vu mais qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

« Rey ? », souffla-t-il.

A son nom, l'interpellée fit demi-tour et le rebelle découvrit un visage volontaire dont les yeux noisette étaient rougis de larmes. Son œil de pilote capta alors un mouvement sur sa droite. Il se tourna et découvrit avec stupéfaction, son officier supérieur blottie dans les bras du Wookie, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Gêné de surprendre un spectacle qui ne lui était pas destiné, il se détourna vers la jeune femme que Finn avait tant voulu secourir.

« Han ?, demanda-t-il.

-Oui., répondit-elle, dans un souffle. Kylo Ren l'a tué. Il a essayé de le faire revenir parmi nous, de lui faire quitter les rangs de l'Ordre. Mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Il l'a tué sans état d'âme.

-Je suis désolé., murmura le pilote. Finn m'a dit que tu avais beaucoup d'affection pour Solo, en dépit du peu de temps que …

-Pour moi, il était une sorte de figure paternelle ou plutôt une sorte de héros lointain qui m'a aidé à grandir et … »

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler.

« Je comprends., répondit-il, en lui serrant l'épaule en guise de soutien. Si tu as besoin…Même si on ne se connait pas.

-Merci Poe., murmura-t-elle. Même si on ne se connaît pas »., ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis très longtemps. En même temps, elle n'avait pas le temps de pleurer sur Jakku.

« Tu devrais aller voir la Générale. Et je … je… je suis désolée, Poe. », balbutia-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Le pilote fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi était-elle désolée ? Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il s'avança jusqu'à la figure la plus célèbre de la Résistance et pris d'une impulsion subite, il s'inclina en déclarant :

« Toutes mes condoléances votre Altesse. »

Leïa se dégagea des bras du meilleur ami de son ex-mari. Elle essuya ses larmes et redressa la tête, retrouvant ce port altière et princier qui la caractérisait. Elle était si digne dans sa douleur que Poe n'en fut que plus admiratif. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas devant lui la Générale Organa mais Leïa Organa, Princesse d'Aldorande. bien qu'elle s'en défendit à chaque fois. Son éducation princière avait laissé des traces dans son comportement. Certains la trouvaient parfois froide et directive, mais ils oubliaient le plus souvent qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Quand on dirigeait un pays, un peuple ou un simple groupe de rebelles comme eux, on devait faire fi de ses émotions et sentiments personnels. Une fois encore, comme Poe s'y attendait, elle nia ce qu'elle avait été.

« Il n'y a plus d'Altesse, Commander., affirma-t-elle, sans quitter l'étreinte du wookie. La Princesse Leïa d'Aldorande est morte en même temps que l'Empire déchu. Et aujourd'hui, il n'y a même plus de Générale Organa. Il n'y a que Leïa Solo qui pleure la mort de son contrebandier d'époux dont elle était séparée depuis bien longtemps. Où qu'il soit, Han doit bien rire de me voir pleurer ainsi.

-Tu as le droit de pleurer., lui affirma Chewbacca. Même si, 'fectivement, il doit bien s'marrer. »

Elle esquissa un doux sourire à cet ami de toujours – qui lui serra la main en échange, marquant ainsi son soutien, en retour. Elle reporta son attention sur le meilleur pilote de la galaxie depuis de nombreuses années.

« Rey a dû te dire que Ben l'avait tué.

-Oui Madame.

-Il a malheureusement fait une autre victime qui est entre les mains de nos médecins. »

Poe la regarda sans comprendre, sans vouloir comprendre.

« Finn a été blessé en protégeant Rey. Tout ce que je sais pour l'instant est qu'il est dans le coma. Le service médical me tient au courant des évolutions. Mais ils étaient très inquiets en l'accueillant. »

Poe s'effondra sur le siège le plus proche, blanc comme un linge. S'il avait perdu bon nombre de camarades dans cette guerre, il ne voulait pas perdre Finn, Il ne le pouvait pas. C'était impossible qu'il perde Finn. En écho à sa douleur, BB8 émit un sifflement doux et lancinant.

« 3PO un whisky s'il te plait. »

Le droïde le plus fidèle de la galaxie apporta la boisson réclamée. Le pilote l'avala d'un trait, mais la brûlure de l'alcool ne lui apporta aucun réconfort. BB8 roula jusqu'à lui et d'un mouvement de la tête cogna la main de son pilote, en guise de réconfort.

« Je veux le voir., souffla-t-il. Maintenant. », exigea-t-il, agressif.

-Plus tard »., contra Leïa.

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, prenant les mains du Black Leader dans les siennes elle s'expliqua :

« Les médecins l'auscultent encore à cette heure et nous devons aller au débriefing. Mais une fois tout cela fait et que nous serons tous changer, avec l'autorisation des docteurs, je t'y conduirais moi-même Poe. »

Il la regarda avec étonnement. D'ordinaire, elle utilisait toujours son grade lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui, jamais son prénom. Il n'aurait pas été plus étonné de découvrir qu'elle ignorait comment il s'appelait. Le fanboy en lui, rougit de savoir que pour la star de son enfance, il n'était pas qu'un guerrier de plus, qu'un pilote parmi tant d'autres. Elle serra ses mains une dernière fois, avant de déclarer, en se relevant :

« Allons-y. »

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle de commandement. Personne n'aurait soupçonné la scène qui s'était déroulé dans les appartements princiers. Les yeux rougis avaient disparu et elle se réjouit même du « retour à la vie » de R2-D2, auquel C-3PO et BB8 firent la fête. Le vieux droïde d'Anakin projeta la carte que Luke avait cachée en son sein, comme sa sœur avant lui. Poe réalisa que la partie manquante était celle que lui avait confiée Lor San Tekka sur Jakku.

Une fois, la carte complétée et le positionnement de Luke connu, Rey déclara qu'elle partait à la recherche du dernier Jedi. Chewi proposa immédiatement de l'accompagner, arguant que le Faucon Millenium avait besoin d'un nouveau pilote. La réunion fut levée par une Générale-en-chef qui invita toutes ses troupes à se reposer, avant que Rey ne parte à la recherche de Luke.

Poe profita du répit – et de l'ordre sous-jacent – pour prendre une douche et se rendre présentable, se doutant que le personnel médical de la base apprécierait moyennement qu'il débarquait avec sa tenue de pilote couverte de sueur dans la chambre de Finn. Il avait – comme tous sur la base – le luxe suprême de posséder un petit appartement privé doté d'un coin cuisine et d'une micro salle de bain. Pas le grand luxe mais le minimum vital pour avoir son indépendance, préserver son intimité et éviter toute promiscuité.

Après une rapide douche, il quitta la salle d'eau tout en s'essuyant, avant de passer des vêtements propres. Alors qu'il s'asseyait pour lacer ses chaussures, son regard tomba sur le lit défait. Des souvenirs l'assaillirent jusqu'à ce que le bippement plaintif de BB8 ne le sorte de ses pensées.

« Oui on y va ! »

L'astromech émit des autres sons plaintifs.

« Oui il me manque à moi aussi. »

Il finit de se vêtir puis quitta son appartement pour rejoindre celui de la Générale. A peine y fut-il arrivé que cette dernière en sortit. Elle avait abandonné sa tenue militaire au profit d'une robe de deuil, telles qu'elles étaient faites sur Aldorande. Telle une allégorie de la dignité, elle se tenait droite devant lui.

« Allons-y Poe. Rey va nous attendre. », dit-elle.

Poe Dameron lui tendit galamment le bras afin de la guider jusqu'au tarmac où Rey et Chewbacca chargeaient le Faucon Millenium avant partir à la rechercher de Luke. Tous se saluèrent et le vaisseau le plus rapide de la galaxie partit avec à son bord son nouveau capitaine. Sur D'Qar, Leïa se tourna vers Poe et lui dit :

« Suis-moi. Nous allons rejoindre l'aile médicalisée. »

Pendant un long moment, la petite troupe ne dit rien, se contentant d'avancer à travers le dédale de couloirs souterrains. Arrivés devant une porte, Leïa dut décliner leurs noms et qualités

« J'ai donné des ordres pour qu'il soit installé dans un espace sécurisé. Certains ne sont pas enclins à croire en son histoire.

-Le croyez-vous ?, demanda-t-il, une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

-J'ai vu la douleur dans son regard quand il est arrivé, après l'enlèvement de Rey. Tout comme tu l'as vu lorsque tu as accepté de fuir avec lui. N'est-ce pas Poe ? »

Le Black Leader hocha simplement la tête. Oui, il avait perçu le désespoir de Finn après le massacre de Tuanul. C'est pour cela qu'il avait cru à son histoire. Pour ça et parce que son instinct avait parlé pour lui, lui avait crié qu'il devait croire en l'histoire de Finn.

Après les vérifications d'usage, ils furent autorisés à entrer dans la chambre du malade. Poe découvrit alors son sauveur, couché sur un lit immaculé, plongé dans un coma profond, branché à divers appareils de contrôle. Il regarda l'homme qu'il avait serré dans ses bras quelques heures plus tôt, si heureux de le retrouver. Et là face au blessé, il n'osait s'approcher. Alors qu'il contemplait l'ancien stormtrooper, Leïa discutait avec un droïde médical, pour connaître l'état de santé de Finn. Après avoir renvoyé le robot à ses tâches, elle se tourna vers le brun.

« Ses constantes sont stables. Mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang, notamment à cause de son transport. Rey n'a visiblement pas fait dans la délicatesse lorsqu'elle nous l'a ramené.

-Que s'est-il passé exactement ?, demanda le pilote, d'une voix sourde.

-Rey et Ben ont combattu mais il a réussi à désarmer notre amie et à la neutraliser. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle, Finn a récupéré son sabre-laser et s'est interposé entre mon fils et elle. Mais Ben a manifesté très tôt sa sensibilité à la Force et il a reçu l'enseignement pour la maîtriser. Finn, bien qu'il se soit battu courageusement, n'a pu le battre et Ben lui a administré un coup de sabre dans le dos. Tu connais la suite. »

Un silence pesant accueillit la fin du récit de l'ancienne sénatrice. Puis Poe trouva la force de s'approcher du lit de l'autre homme, et de s'assoir à ses côtés. Il hésita un instant avant de prendre la main de Finn dans les siennes pour la serrer fortement.

La femme à ses côtés regarda le couple, un instant. Elle voyait ce que beaucoup ne voyait pas, ce que beaucoup n'avait pas encore perçu, ce dont certain ne se doutait même pas. Un éclair de tendresse brilla un instant dans son regard. Elle savait que Poe avait trouvé en Finn une raison supplémentaire de se battre. Elle décida de quitter la pièce pour le laisser seul avec la nouvelle recrue de la Résistance.

« Je vais vous quitter., murmura-t-elle. Bon courage Poe. Bon courage à vous deux.

-Merci Madame. A vous aussi. Et que la Force soit avec vous., ajouta-t-il, après une hésitation.

-Et avec vous. », répondit-elle, avant de partir.

Poe reporta son attention sur le dormeur. A ses côtés, BB8 partageait la peine de son maître, les sons qu'il propageait doucement, plaintivement n'était ni plus ni moins que des pleurs. Il se colla au pilote, à la recherche d'un contact. Le brun approcha la main de l'endormi de ses lèvres et l'embrassa délicatement. Sans séparer leurs paumes collées, il s'appuya sur le dossier. BB8 se rapprocha encore de lui continuant ses plaintes.

Poe laissa les souvenirs l'envahir. Il revécut les premiers moments de sa rencontre. Lorsque le stormtrooper l'avait sorti de la cellule où il était retenu avant de l'entraîner dans ce recoin pour lui proposer de fuir avec lui. Il avait lu la peur dans son regard. La même peur qu'il gardait enfouie en lui. Mais il avait lu aussi cette envie de liberté, cette envie de bousculer l'ordre établi. Une envie de ne plus être un numéro, de vivre, de retrouver l'innocence qui aurait dû être la leur…

Run away-ay with me

Lost souls in revelry

Running wild and running free

Two kids, you and me

Et lui avait dit « oui ». Il avait encouragé Finn à déserter à embrasser cette vie de renégat si peu sûre et si dangereuse.

And I said hey

Hey, hey, hey

Living like we're renegades

Hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey

Living like we're renegades

Renegades, renegades

Il eut un rire désabusé. On l'avait applaudi lorsqu'il avait sauté de son speeder, fêté comme lui-même, avait fêté ses idoles. En un sens, il comprenait les gens. Lui-même avait tant admiré ces pionniers de la Résistance qu'était ses parents et tous ceux présents avant même la bataille de Yavin. Ces rebelles à l'Empire qui avaient combattu pour restaurer la République depuis si longtemps disparue.

Il se demanda s'il y avait d'autres Finn, prêts à se mutiner dans les rangs du Premier Ordre, n'osant simplement pas franchir le pas, par peur. Cette peur qui lui serrait les entrailles à chaque fois qu'il montait dans son speeder. Cette peur qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait découvert que Finn avait disparu. Cette peur qui n'avait eu d'égal que le soulagement qu'il avait éprouvé de le retrouver. Cette même peur que le stormtrooper lui avait avoué ressentir quelques heures après leurs retrouvailles. Peur des représailles Peur des conséquences de ses actes. Peur de cette vie qui s'offrait à lui, avec tellement de liberté et tellement de devoirs finalement.

Long live the pioneers

Rebels and mutineers

Poe l'avait rassuré comme ses parents l'avaient fait avec lui tant d'années auparavant lorsqu'il avait annoncé sa décision d'entrer lui aussi dans les rangs de la Résistance et la peur que générait cette décision.

Go forth and have no fear

Come close and lend an ear

Sa mère l'avait apaisé, câliné en lui disant d'écouter son instinct et son cœur, avancer sans avoir peur. De la même façon, il avait réconforté Finn. Il ne lui avait pas menti sur ce qu'était la vie de mutins. Il avait serré contre lui, comme il l'avait fait sur la piste d'atterrissage, et comme sur la piste d'atterrissage, Finn lui avait rendu son étreinte. Les deux hommes se retrouvaient pour cette nouvelle vie de déserteur. Unis dans un même combat.

And I said hey

Hey, hey, hey

Living like we're renegades

Hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey

Living like we're renegades

Renegades, renegades

Puis l'ancien militaire lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait pris la décision d'entrer dans la Résistance. Poe lui avait avoué que de façon idéaliste, il voulait sauver les opprimés, les enfants qui comme lui et Rey n'avaient pas eu le choix défendre tous ceux que le Premier Ordre déclarait hors-la-loi au prétexte qu'ils n'entraient pas dans la norme ou qui dénonçaient les pratiques du nouveau régime. Tous ces gens qui risquaient leur vie. Tous ces renégats au Premier Ordre.

So, all hail the underdogs

All hail the new kids

All hail the outlaws

Spielbergs and Kubricks

Le pilote demanda au déserteur pourquoi il l'avait choisi, lui, pour quitter les rangs de l'armée. Lui plutôt que de fuir au cours d'une mission. Le trooper lui répondit que ce n'était pas seulement une question d'opportunité. Il avait décidé que c'était LE moment de bouger. Autant qu'il comprenait la décision de Kylo Ren de faire exécuter Lor San Tekka, autant qu'il n'avait absolument pas cautionné le massacre des habitants de Tualun. Cela ne ressemblait à rien. Qu'avaient fait ces gens pour mériter un tel sort ? Combien savaient qui était réellement Lor San Tekka ?

Ce n'était pas seulement l'opportunité. C'était la prise de conscience. Tout comme il était temps pour lui, maintenant de régler ses comptes avec le Premier Ordre et plus particulièrement avec Kylo Ren. De lui faire payer l'enlèvement de Rey. Mais aussi pour toutes ces années perdues. Pourquoi Rey ? Parce qu'elle avait sauvé BB8, parce qu'elle l'avait sauvé lui. Parce qu'elle avait quelque chose que Ben n'avait pas. Parce qu'elle avait brisé l'ordre établi. Cela devait cesser.

It's our time to make a move

It's our time to make amends

It's our time to break the rules

Let's begin...

Poe avait souri. Eux aussi avaient brisé les règles.

Finn avait décidé de quitter l'armée et de le libérer.

Poe avait décidé de lui faire confiance et l'avait aidé à fuir.

Finn avait décidé de rejoindre les rangs de la résistance.

Poe avait décidé de protéger le déserteur et l'avait accueilli dans son appartement.

Finn avait avoué ses peurs et Poe l'avait consolé.

Poe avait avoué ses motivations et Finn s'était rangé à son avis.

Poe l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le consoler et Finn lui avait rendu son étreinte.

Finn avait relevé les yeux vers lui et Poe avait compris pourquoi son instinct lui soufflait d'avoir confiance en ce jeune homme tout juste sorti de l'enfance et pourtant déjà si vieux.

Poe avait suivi le conseil de sa mère et tendu l'oreille.

Finn avait vu la peur et l'indécision teintée les prunelles brunes de Poe, et son cœur s'était mis à battre.

Poe avait capté ce son et le sien avait battu en réponse.

Finn avait senti le cœur son ami s'emballer et s'était troublé.

Poe avait décidé d'avancer, en dépit de la peur qu'il ressentait.

Et d'un même mouvement, ils s'étaient rapprochés pour briser deux nouvelles règles de cette guerre et de ce monde absurde.

Leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées.

La suite s'était faite dans un concert de caresses, de gémissements et de soupirs langoureux, dans la douceur et le bonheur de se sentir de nouveau comme les autres. Leurs mains avaient découvert le corps de l'autre, avec hésitation, avec tendresse. Leurs corps s'étaient unis et ils avaient compris. Compris où se trouvait la vraie liberté. Et c'est apaisé de leurs craintes, qu'ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se promettant de faire leur maximum pour revivre une autre nuit comme celle-là.

Une série de bips le tira de la douceur de cette première étreinte. BB8 manifestait sa peine de voir ses maitres si proches, et pourtant si loin l'un de l'autre. Il voulait retrouver l'autre homme qu'il avait soupçonné du pire lors de leur première rencontre.

« A moi aussi il me manque déjà. », répondit Poe en se penchant de nouveau vers son amant, embrassa de nouveau ses doigts et murmura : « Reviens-moi Finn. Ma vie de renégat a beaucoup moins d'intérêts sans toi. Elle n'a aucun intérêt. Reviens. Trouve la Force en toi, mon Amour. »

Un petit bip joyeux approuva le surnom et il se rendit compte à quel point c'était vrai. Et il fut heureux que l'astromech approuve son choix. Il se leva de sa chaise, se coucha aux côtés de Finn, alors que BB8 hissait sa tête pour veiller sur les deux hommes. Poe, appuyé contre la tête de lit, étreignit Finn. La tête de son homme calée contre son épaule, il lui murmura quelque chose au creux de l'oreille, avant de se mettre doucement à chanter.

Run away-ay with me

Lost souls in revelry

Running wild and running free

Two kids, you and me

And I said hey

Hey, hey, hey

Living like we're renegades

_Du fond de son sommeil, Finn entendit cette voix grave et chaleureuse qui lui murmurait des choses si douces et si aimantes. Il arpentait un chemin si sombre et la chaleur de cette voix l'attirait, le réconfortait. Il voulait revenir vers cette voix qui semblait s'éloignait, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Il n'avait pas la force de le faire. Puis cette phrase, cette phrase qui trouvait un écho dans son cœur, dans son âme, le stoppa sur cet infini chemin qu'il semblait parcourir, et la chanson une chanson qui semblait parler d'eux. Alors il décida de faire demi-tour, de repartir dans le sens inverse. Il avait quelqu'un à retrouver, même si ce chemin était peuplé d'embûches. Il devait retrouver Poe qui l'appelait, dans cette vie de renégat. _

Hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey

Living like we're renegades

Renegades, renegades

Fin

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
